


𝐏𝐎𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐍 ｡ﾟ•┈୨♡ 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆 𝗌𝗆𝗉

by mulletpeclass



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletpeclass/pseuds/mulletpeclass
Summary: " 𝑻𝑯𝑬𝑹𝑬 𝑰𝑺 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑰𝑵 𝑩𝑬𝑻𝑾𝑬𝑬𝑵 "▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃➪ 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 Kyle's best friends join the sever but crash everything in returnor𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 two young YouTubers join their popular friend on a road to fame and tears▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃彡 ongoing❨ ©hiihatedpeasakid 2020 ❩❨ platonic! Dream smp x Fem! oc & Masc! oc ❩⤷ lowercase intended & spelling mistakes and grammar will be corrected once I edit the chapters
Kudos: 1





	𝐏𝐎𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐍 ｡ﾟ•┈୨♡ 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆 𝗌𝗆𝗉

**Author's Note:**

> transported from wattpad @/hiihatedpeasakid

𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑷𝑻𝑬𝑹 𝒁𝑬𝑹𝑶━━━━ 𝗌𝗂𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗂 𝗌𝖺𝗐 𝗏𝗂𝖾𝗇𝗇𝖺

⌗i am not a simp!

▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌

𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘋𝘖 𝘐 𝘋𝘖 𝘞𝘐𝘛𝘏 𝘔𝘠 𝘓𝘐𝘍𝘌 was all she could think of, no real reason to it. Rachel never liked laying down and sitting with her thoughts, but here we are. She couldn't discuss this with any of her friends and she hates her classmates so no going to them.

Mitch is busy cooking tonight's dinner, Emi is sleeping, Ben is shopping for some clothes, and Kyle was streaming— wait Kyle is streaming— "I can go bother him!" She exclaimed with a tone full of relief. So she got up and got some of her 'outside' clothes on— specifically a black dress similar to that of Wednesday Addams— as she walked out she tried to think of a special entrance.

This is my first time appearing on his stream... maybe I could yell like I'm his mom... no! That wouldn't work! She paused in the middle of the hallway that leads to the streaming room, or as Rachel calls it, The Kyle Cave. She always thought of streaming and so did Ben so they made it the big room just in case. I can't believe I'm actually doing this— she already knew what to do, wing it. It's what she's best at. Her whole life is just unscripted stand-up comedy. Except if that stand-up was a full season of La Rosa De Guadalupe.

As she reached the room she started regretting this what if the fans don't like her? What if she's just gonna mess up his career? What if- her thoughts stopped when she opened the room. Describing the act of Kyle hearing a 'Click' come from the door being worse than that of the emotion of anger, would a complete understatement. He was in the middle of hearing the news of what happened to his house in the dream smp (which of course was just acting, he knew this would happen) "Que?" Kyle asked thinking it was Em just coming to annoy him, but to his surprise, it was Rachel— the one person who could get him to stop acting and then make him forget what acting even is for four (4) hours— great.

"That's not a way to speak to a girl y'know, anyways, Que estas asiendo?... esa es tu casa?" The black-haired girl started to crackle and break down in a laughing fit for about thirty (30) seconds before eventually coming back up from the left side of the desk. "Wh-why- ok, why is this looking like an actual crime scene tho?" The tall girl asked her taller friend. "Well, wouldn't you like to know?" The grease-style haired boy returned. "Yeah I would, you losers club reject" she smirked. One staring down at the other who's in a chair with a smirk on her face while the other stared up with the angriest face on the planet.

"Ummm, Kyle, is that a woman" a British accent can be heard. This morning Kyle's headphones were acting up so he decided not to use them for this stream. "Ummm" Kyle was nervous— obviously, he hoped Tommy and Rachel met differently so they could get along but— "why are you assuming I'm a woman by my voice? I could be a non-binary y'know?" Her brown eyes glimmering with an opportunity to make a new friend or more specifically, determination of making a new friend. Tommy sat there in silence "who's your favorite woman?" The blonde asked. "Listen, I know I'm supposed to say 'oh the queen obviously' or 'my mother no doubt' But honestly I admire princess Diana a lot more than those two could wish for" she answered hinting at her deep mommy issues. "Fair play" Tommy shook his head up and down, nodding at the answer. "Anyways Kyle can I play?!" The teen girl asked, or, pushed the other and continued playing on his account only seconds after Ky's body stumbled to the ground. "Uooh, what's this?" She said with a little song in her voice. "Please don't sing" the other Puerto Rican pleaded. "Alright, she said ending the call with Tommy. Instead moving to VC #7, her lucky number.

Obviously still clueless of what to do that wouldn't affect the roleplay of the smp and not interacting with anyone—by Kyle's demand— she instead decided to build Kyle a new house while he helped Ben bring up his shopping haul to the apartment. To her luck, the fans loved her, some people on Twitter even making edits of her already, even though she'd only been there for thirty-five (35) minutes. She thanked them for all the edits since some donations were telling her about it. And she then asked or well said- "let's build Kyle a mansion, I can't build very well or fast, but hey, let's try" and with that, her mind immediately drew inspiration from Lizzie's/Ldshadowlady's CrazyCraft house, I could make him a Disney castle she thought.

After about another thirty (30) minutes, she had both started and finished the house. Obviously, it felt like hours to her so she wanted a break, so while the chat was spamming in surprise at the fact that she built Cinderella's castle in thirty (30) minutes, she decided to drink some of Kyle's coffee. Did it taste good? nO absolutamente no, she hated it so much. Did she still finish it? Yes, she was tired after all. I mean, could'ja blame her? Anyways. Conversation obviously struck. By the point where she started talking shit about Kyle's coffee she heard the front door open for a final time and Mitch scream "COULD SOMEONE SET THE TABLE?" And a sleepy Emily saying "sure I will" Rachel assuming the brunette raised her hand too.

"Ok, I'll leave you guys here and let Kyle finish it off" while both donations and chat pleaded not to. As she left the streaming room she catches Kyle up, and he nodded ending the stream with his usual outro.

"—so, has anyone checked Twitter yet?"

Emily asked. "No why?" Rachel responded in her usual 'what the fuck happened this time on the internet yet I'm intrigued' tone. "Oh yeah, I checked it right before dinner since Belle texted me to check it" The only ginger in the room, Ben, saying while Rachel looked a little bit mad at the name Belle. Now, since they aren't allowed to use their phones during dinner, Rachel just knew she couldn't wait to check what happened so of course, she asked. And was literally taken back by her right-hand man's answer. "Oh, you were on trending Rachy." He said finishing his meal.

Obviously, the five-foot-eight (5'8) girl needed answers as to why. So she asked "why tHoUgH?" If you didn't assume this girl took crack, I would actually be concerned for you and your well-being. She found out by Mitchel this time that it was because of her taking over Kyle's stream. The literal description of the hashtag was 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘒𝘺𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘴 "wow..." was all that left the slightly-tanned girls mouth. She couldn't believe that just because she interrupted her friend's stream as a joke and then took over it SHE was now trending on TWITTER. And it wasn't for any reason you'd (or at least she) could expect. People actually wanted her back.

After a few streams of Kyle getting literally begged to bring her back, he talked things over with some people. And now let me introduce the two newest members of the smp...


End file.
